


The Hunter and The Hunted

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, I Dunno Man They Do It In The Woods, Soulmates, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Percy is a Hunter, sometimes referred to as a Vampire Hunter but that's not all he goes after. If it goes bump in the night it's on his list of creatures that need to be put down. Vex'ahlia is a vampire, but she's not like the others. And when Percy chases her through the woods he doesn't shoot, instead he tells her to stop. There's something about her that's calls him to her, and there's something about him that she didn't expect at all.-------------Vex'ahlia protects the town and the woods nearby, and the townspeople are scared of a new beast in the woods. A huge white wolf they tell her. She goes in to kill it and instead finds he's not exactly a wolf, but a werewolf with a sad story and something that calls to her. Percy has known he was a dangerous monster for years, and if any hunter should end his suffering it should be her. She does, but perhaps not in the way he expected.AN, chapter two (the werewolf one) is longer and has more of a focus on building the relationship than just meeting in the woods and acting on desires right away. So if you don't like how quickly everything moves in Chapter One, Chapter Two is very different





	1. Vex'ahlia the Vampire

Percy hesitated, that was the issue. He didn’t take the shot right away, he just held his gun up, finger on the trigger, and kept it pointed at _her_. “Stop!” He surprised himself with the strength of his voice, “Don’t run.”

She looked him up and down, dragging her eyes along his body slowly. He almost shivered, her look was so intense he could feel it. He could feel her eyes start at the heavy boots he wore, caked with dirt and mud from the hunt, up his legs in heavy pants to keep off a the branches and thorns that would scrape along him, though they’d also saved him from claws and teeth from smaller beasts a handful of times. They lingered at his groin then she arched an eyebrow and continued up his torso. He wore a dark shirt and vest with a long black coat. The colors of his trade, browns and blacks, the occasional white but he didn’t like it. It would get dirt on it, blood, it wouldn’t last as white. And people like them didn’t have a place wearing white, that was something for folks better than them.

A smirk turned up her bright red lips as she reached his neck, covered with a faded blue ascot. The only real piece of color Percy wore, and even it was almost gray in most lights. Though he had a feeling the dark didn’t faze her. And then she studied his face. His bright blue eyes, his lips pressed into a thin line. And finally on his stark white hair.

“Darling, I’ve never run from anything in my life.” She took two graceful steps toward him and he centered his aim over her heart as a warning. She stopped and held up her hands in mock innocence, then wiggled her fingers teasingly. “Your hair is lovely.”

For all of Percy’s distrust of seeing white on his ‘colleagues’ he probably had the most noticeable bit of it. Except for the one who called himself the White Knight or whatever it was, he claimed to be following one of the gods’ demands to hunt down these creatures, though Percy forgot which god it was, and dressed almost entirely in white. It had been no surprise when Percy discovered that no only had he died, but he had been brought back as a vampire. Forced into the unlife he was so desperate to destroy.

“Your kind gave it to me. Came and slaughtered my family, sent me running for years before I was able to learn how to get back at you.” He almost pulled the trigger then, purely out of spite, but still something held him back.

“My kind?” She sounded almost offended.

“Perhaps not yours specifically, perhaps it was one of the others I hunt. But don’t pretend to be free of guilt. I know what you do.”

She was beautiful, for all Percy’s talk and anger. Her dark hair fell down her back, her eyes were sharp and betrayed the intelligence behind their teasing. She had run from the party Percy saw her at. They had made eye contact and in a flash she was gone, headed toward the door, so she was still in a deep red dress that only hugged her curves and showed off her cleavage and impressive biceps and shoulders. So different from all the other dress there, though she would have stuck out in something more appropriate. Now she wore no shoes though, she had abandoned them in her flight through the woods.

“You don’t know the fun parts,” she said and pulled him from his thoughts. The gun had started to dip down and he lifted it again.

“Do not run again,” he threatened. “I have some questions for you.”

She stepped to him again and he narrowed his eyes so she stopped. “I wasn’t running from you, if I was running from you you wouldn’t have a hope in catching me. I just thought this might be a little better location for getting to know each other.”

“The de Rolos. What do you know about them?”

“Straight to business,” moonlight caught her eyes and a mischievous look passed through them. “I’ve always liked a man who knows what he wants. De Rolos? Never heard of them.”

His heart sank a little. He had hoped that maybe she would know. He had hoped maybe she would help him. Most of all, it seemed, he hoped that he didn’t have to kill her. “Unfortunate.” He took his focus from her face and back on his aim.

She stepped to him again, “Well, other than you’re a de Rolo. Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III.” She took another step. There was maybe only one more between them. “Such a tediously long name. I prefer Percy.”

“Where—”

“That wasn’t the first time I’d seen you. I heard some interesting things. The hunter we were all supposed to be wary of. The worst of the bunch. You caught my interest. You’re much prettier than they told me you’d be.”

He felt his ears become hot but he only scowled. “You aren’t sweet talking your way out of this.”

“If I thought I had to I would. Your weapon, what is it?”

“A gun, there aren’t many around, most hunters don’t even have one. A friend of my helped craft the bullets as well,” she cocked her head to the side at the word and looked at the gun. She seemed to understand what he was talking about, whatever he fired at her was called a bullet, and nodded. “they release a burst of daylight on impact.”

“I’m certainly glad I’m not on the receiving end of that. Daylight isn’t very good for a vampire’s heart.”

“Stop,” Percy growled, drawing his eyebrows together as he tried to find the strength to pull the trigger. Had she charmed him? No. He wore his necklace still, it was supposed to keep him from being charmed. But what if it no longer worked? What if it wasn’t a charm but something else?

She didn’t though. She took that final step and now they were just inches apart. “It’s rude not to ask a girl her name. I’m Vex’ahlia. It’s nice to meet you Percy. I’ve heard a great deal about you, though I did have to plant some rumors around to get you to the party.”

He lowered his gun to his side, she was too close, his only hope would be his sword but he doubted that would help now either. “What do you want?” He had been a fool to think himself the hunter tonight. He was the prey. He shouldn’t have chased after her, a vampire is usually too smart for that. He fell right into her hands.

“I’m not sure yet,” her dark eyes were thoughtful as she regarded him. “I heard how dangerous you were and came to see for myself. There’s a price on your head you know, double if someone turns you into something much less human. But I never saw the appeal in that little trick. And I’m not so sure I want you dead, either.”

“Then let me leave.”

“I’m not keeping you here. Unless you want me to.” The devilish glint came back and she winked.

“You’d just let me walk away?”

“I don’t see why not. But it might be more fun if you stayed.”

He hesitated again. It seemed to be his problem tonight. Thinking too much. “What do you mean?”

And she kissed him. Her fingers laced in his white hair, her body pressed flush against him, her tongue slid against his, drawing a slight moan from Percy. And when she heard it she pulled back and licked her lips, “Who knows where the night will go?”

She waited. She didn’t grab him again or anything, just simply waited for his answer. It occurred to him right then that he really could leave and she would probably let him. It also occurred to him that he could stay and she’d probably reward him.

He pushed his gun into its holster and his other hand grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him. Her laugh was light and airy, nothing like the harsh, angry sound he was used to hearing from ones like her. She kissed him again. “Are all Hunters so desperate for this?” she teased in his ear and pulled his hair a little, making him groan. “To be hunted for a change?” She didn’t let him answer, just crushed her lips against his and swallowed every whimper and gasp.

His tongue tentatively touched one of her fangs. He traced the sharp point slowly, then the other. He’d been close to vampires, seen their teeth flash as the lunged at him, but this was different and much more interesting. He felt her shiver when he moved on, kissing down her jaw to her neck and his hand cupped her breast through her dress.

In Percy’s defense he had been in a long dry spell and Vex’ahlia was nothing less than utter perfection. It would have been hard to resist her when he wasn’t having such a terrible week and needed the relief. There was an undeniable pull between them, something saying _We’ve been here before_ that Percy didn’t want to run from.

Vex moaned and he was hooked. And she pulled his hair again and his head tilted back, leaving the long pale expanse of his neck for her. His heart pounded in his chest as he thought about those teeth and the thing that she was as her lips came closer to his skin, but he didn’t move. And she just barely brushed against his throat, then pressed a kiss against him. And slowly, teasingly, dragged her teeth along his neck and he _whined_. She barely grazed his neck with them, no blood spilt, he wasn’t even worried that there would be red lines that would fade within the hour. It was the barest touch and it still made his hips jerk against her.

Her hand cupped him through his trousers and she whispered in his ear, “So hard already?”

His answer didn’t come in words, just half a groan before she slipped her hand under the waistband and felt him. She very lightly ran her fingers over his cock and her other hand pulled the hair just above his neck, yanking his head back and exposing his long, pale neck again. She could see the jump in his pulse.

Vex was never one to deny herself, she usually got what she wanted. She very rarely wanted someone like him in ways like this. Human, a hunter dedicated to killing her, handsome, so eager to give. She couldn’t care less about the blood pumping through him, she just wanted to taste him in so many other ways. And she felt the strangest sense of déjà vu.

“You’re so overdressed, handsome,” she said lightly and arched an eyebrow at him, withdrew her hand, and took a step back.

He blinked twice and Vex could see the cogs turning in his head before he pulled at his ascot, shoved it deep into his pocket, and shrugged his jacket off. He started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, and she watched, amused for a moment before swatting his hands away and doing it herself, bored of not being involved anymore.

When the shirt hung open she ran her hands up his chest and her nails dragged down it lightly. His mouth was open in a silent moan and her hands pulled at the laces of his breeches before the hung loose at his hips. “Shoes,” she commanded lightly and he kicked them off. She pulled his pants down after and tossed them away, not thinking about how he would find them later, and wet her lips when she found herself on her knees in front of him.

She licked the very tip of his cock, tasting the salty precum that was there, and looked up to see those bright blue eyes staring down at her with unbridled lust. Perhaps another day she would have finished him there, sucked his cock dry, but she was interested in something else and was in no mood to wait.

She tugged him down with her and pressed him onto his back in the dirt. He didn’t fight her, not that he would have been successful anyways. She ripped a slit up her dress over her right leg with the same ease that he could tear a piece of paper.

“What do you want, Percy?” She asked again, giving him another out, needing to hear him say this was what he wanted again.

“You,” he all but whimpered.

And when she sunk onto him there was familiarity, he filled her perfectly and she bit her bottom lip as she moaned, two sharp teeth pressing hard into her flesh. He was what she had been needing for years. His hands grabbed at her hips and she kept one hand on his chest, holding him to the ground. His eyes were shut tightly, trying to keep himself from breaking so soon. The way she felt around him, slick and tight and hot and for a second he felt as if this had been the moment his life was leading to.

And they were right. Long ago and also not very long ago at all, Percy and Vex had known each other. And they had kissed in the woods. They had married. Had kids. They had loved each other like it was all they could do, like their entire beings called out to one another and they couldn’t help but fall harder. And before that they had done something very similar. And before that—well you get the idea. Destiny was not done with them yet, not done watching them inevitably find each other after unintentionally searching for one another.

Percy fumbled with the dress, pushing it out of his way so he could touch her. His thumb brushed over her clit and she gasped, her rhythm catching and she leaned forward over him, her hair falling around them like a curtain.

“Percy,” she whimpered, the word falling out her mouth like it had a thousand times before.

“Vex’ahlia,” his jaw was clenched, his brow furrowed, his teeth dug into his lip, his entire body tense, holding back on the edge until he was taking her with him.

She fell down to him, her lips crashing against him like waves against the cliff, and their teeth knocked into each other as they kissed with more desperation than most people felt in their entire lives. And it wasn’t long before Vex’s mouth was open in a silent gasp and Percy was throwing his head back and _howling_ her name as they reached the peak.

With shaky hands Vex pulled away and adjusted her dress as well as she could. Percy lay on the ground panting for a moment longer before he sat up to look at her. “Is this the part where you disappear and in six months I see you attached to some poor sap’s throat in an alley and we have to decide what we do next? Or am I the poor sap in the woods?”

She scoffed, “Please, like I would go after just anyone like that. No,” she looked over at him, “I do my best to make sure they deserve it. So hopefully we won’t have that issue. I don’t know anything about de Rolos, but whoever you’re looking for sounds like the kind of person me and some friends go after. If you wanted help.” This had been the real reason she found him.

“Are they like you?”

She shrugged, “They aren’t like you. My brother and I are vampires, a very large friend of ours is a werewolf, and the other one, well she’s basically an angel.”

Percy thought about Keyleth, Tary, and Scanlan back at the party. “Well, maybe my friends and your friends can work together, maybe we’ll find something.”

She was standing over him, he was still sitting on the ground, naked with dirt and leaves in his hair and she was sure she was in a similar state. “Partners then?” She held her hand out to him.

“For now at least, we’ll see how it goes.” And he took her hand.

It went very well for a long time, but eventually it would come to an end as it had to. But they would see each other again, they always did.


	2. Percival the Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did end up doing a chapter two because I love Woof!Percy and I wanted to write it. I've been kicking it around for a while but actually settled down to do it, so I hope you guys like it I guess?  
> As always it's unedited, so if you see any big issues or something that doesn't make sense feel free to let me know!

There had been sightings, rumors, bloody remains. Vex protected those woods and the town nearby, it was her job to make sure the people were safe there. That didn’t make what she had to do any easier though.

 

Vex’s breathing was slow and steady as she looked down the line of the arrow at the huge white wolf in front of her. He had striking blue eyes that watched her carefully, ready to bolt at any sudden move, but also curiously. He was waiting to see what she did first. Vex couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but this wolf was smarter than any other she had met, she just knew it.

“I can’t let you keep doing this. The people…they’re scared. And I—I have to do this.” He didn’t turn and walk away, never to be seen again, like she had hoped. The wolf didn’t move. Vex didn’t fire. Instead she frowned and stepped forward aggressively, just one step to try and show that she meant it. “It has to stop!” She knew what she needed to do, but she could tell he understood her. She had to try another way first.

The wolf, unnaturally large and fluffier than she first realized, cocked his head. His ice blue eyes looked at the weapon, as if trying to understand it, then back to her.

Vex closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. “When I open my eyes you have to be gone. And you can’t come back.” And then she waited quietly, listening for the soft footsteps of the wolf walking away.

“Are they silver?” A smooth voice with a light accent asked.

She almost shot then without even looking. Instead she took a few steps back as she opened her eyes and took in the sight in front of her. Where the wolf had stood there was a human man with white hair and blue eyes, completely naked. He was tall and lean, unfortunately handsome, and of course not a wolf.

On his ribs there were raised red lines like where claws had raked against him. On his shoulder was an obvious bite, long healed over and scarred.

“A werewolf.” She recentered her aim and steeled her nerve. Even more dangerous than she had first believed. “You’re not welcome here.”

“That seems to be the answer I get most places I go.” There was a soft, terribly sad smile as he said that.

“I’m sorry. But it doesn’t change anything.”

“No, I suppose it doesn’t. Your arrows, are they silver?” He still didn’t run and there was a look in his eyes, like he had long ago accepted his fate.

“No. I didn’t think I would need them. I thought—I thought you were just another animal the woods corrupted. I didn’t think you’d be…”

“A monster?” There was a teasing tone to his voice but underneath it…it was not the first time he had called himself a monster and it was not the first time he had meant it.

“Not a monster. I’ve dealt with monsters. Just a danger. I protect these woods and I protect that town. You can’t stay. The people have seen what you’ve done to the animals here. I know you need to eat, but all they see is danger.”

“They’re right. You’re right. I’m dangerous.”

The bow was still raised and pointed at him, but Vex had lost her drive to use it. “Leave. Find somewhere else to hunt. Or come back with me as a human and we can make a life for you there.”

The werewolf shook his head. “You’ll have to kill me or leave empty handed. I’m afraid I’m not leaving these woods.”

Vex lowered her bow. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Leave before then.”

She turned her back to him and walked back to town.

 

She returned the next day at noon, as promised, and at first saw no sign of the wolf. She let out a heavy sigh, thankful that he had heeded her advice but still felt something gnawing away at her. An ache. She had hoped to help him. He had sad eyes, eyes she was familiar with. Eyes she spent a lot of time learning how to hide.

There was a snap behind her and she whirled around to see him again. He was in his human form, which with no weapons or clothes put him in a place of vulnerability. “You’re still here.”

“I’m still here.” He almost smiled.

“What’s your name? I never asked.” She didn’t reach for her bow or her knife.

“Perci—” He frowned and shook his head, “Percy.”

“I’m Vex’ahlia.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” he held his hand out to her like a proper gentleman which made her laugh considering how indecent he was.

“For a naked man who seems to have a death wish, I have to say you know your manners.” She took his hand and shook it.

His ears turned bright red and he averted his gaze. “I…haven’t needed clothes in a long time.”

Her eyebrows came together as she frowned. “How long have you been a wolf?”

“A long time,” he answered vaguely.

“Why did you stay after I gave you the chance to leave? Now I have to…you know.”

He shrugged, “Of all the hunters who have almost killed me, you’re certainly the nicest. I’ve known for a while that I would be killed sooner or later.”

“Then leave. You can still live a full life.”

“I—no. I don’t think I can.”

Vex didn’t kill him that day. Nor the day after. Or the day after that. But she did return every day. And the complaints from the townspeople dwindled as well as Percy hunted on the opposite side of the woods and hid his kills better when he was finished. People still saw him, but he no longer seemed to instill fear when they saw him lurking on the edge of the forest. Instead they called him The Guardian, which Vex may have quietly started and encouraged.

Some days she visited Percy stayed in his wolfish form and she would lean against his warm body and talk, other days he would shift into his human form and talk back. He did this rarely because, as he had eventually told Vex, he had not been human in years and it had become difficult to hold that form for a long time.

“How did it happen?” Vex asked one afternoon and, without meaning to, brushed the scars on his shoulder with the tips of her fingers.

They were sitting beside the river and letting the warm sun soak into them. He shivered when she touched the old teeth marks and for a second he felt like he was being torn into all over again. He shook his head and she pulled her hand away quickly but it stayed between them, like she still wanted to touch him. Eventually she gently touched his hair, running a couple of fingers through it briefly before taking her hand back.

Percy licked his lips and sighed. “My family was…well-known once upon a time. And there was another noble couple who had come to dinner one night. They were going to discuss business with my parents and then, in the dead of night, wolves slaughtered my family.” Percy’s eyes were blank and his voice cold and distant. “They thought they had killed me, or maybe they left me alive on purpose, I don’t really know. But I ran. As far as I could. And I thought…they wouldn’t come looking for a wolf. They would look for me, for…” he looked at Vex and hesitated, then said, “for Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III. So I spent most of my time as a wolf. It’s warmer, easier to hunt, I don’t need money or to go into town. And nobody knows who I am so nobody can look for me.”

“Oh Percy,” Vex said quietly and she reached out to him, to touch his cheek, to hug him, Percy didn’t know, but he scrambled back to get away anyways.

“I—I have to go.” And he turned and ran off, leaving Vex alone by the water.

For the next few days when she walked around the woods she saw only faint traces of him. A large wolf print, a deer carcass, a small sapling snapped in half, but she didn’t see Percy. After a week she began to fear he really had left.

And then she saw him again. Not as a man, but the large white wolf with blue eyes that avoided her gaze sheepishly.

“My my, and here I thought you had run off.” She sat down against a tree and closed her eyes, trying to calm her heart. She knew he could hear it, could sense how tense she was. The last thing she wanted was to scare him off. Not now. “You remember how I told you about my brother? The other day he left his boots just lying around the house and I thought, gosh what an opportunity, so I—”

Percy sat beside her and listened to her talk about the events of the last week, he caught a rabbit for her lunch, and walked beside her as she patrolled the woods.

She didn’t see his human form again for a while. The day she did they went down to the river and basked in the sun for a few hours and talked about a lot of things, but not the past. And when the sun was dipping down below the trees and the grass was cool underneath them, Vex stood to go and Percy followed suit.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” Vex said like she did every day.

“You don’t have to,” Percy replied like he usually did.

“I want to. Percy, I—” Vex wasn’t sure what she wanted to say, just that the words were too much and she couldn’t get them out.

“I’m dangerous,” Percy said quietly when he realized how close they were.

“Most things are dangerous. People, animals, fuck that river is dangerous. You’re not special in that regard, just in others.” Vex felt like she was overflowing with too many emotions and it suddenly hit her. She loved Percy. And it made her heart pound and she wasn’t sure how to stop him from noticing this time.

“You said it a long time ago, you should kill me. You’ll be doing everyone in that town a favor, you’ll be doing me a favor, you’ll be doing yourself a favor. We should stop drawing it out like this.”

“I protect these woods and what is in them, which means I protect you too.”

And that was it for Percy who had been holding back so long, who had been forcing himself to stop, who kept reminding himself there was an end date to this friendship. When she said that he could no longer deny himself. And he kissed her.

His hands cupped her cheeks, tilted her face up to him, and his lips pressed against hers desperately. And Vex wasted no time kissing him back. She tangled a hand in his hair and her other looped around the back of his neck. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other and neither one thought about Percy being stark naked, they were so focused on the kiss they didn’t even notice.

And it might have gone on longer or gone farther, except Percy suddenly pushed Vex from him. She stumbled back a few steps but caught herself before she fell. Both were panting hard and Vex looked confused and hurt. She tried to step towards him but he only stepped back, his eyes wide and his pupils blown.

“No.” His voice was rough but it didn’t scare Vex, nothing about him could scare her.

“What’s wrong? I thought—”

“You have to go, I can’t-you just have to go.” Percy turned his head and held a hand up to try and block his face. Vex could see long claws beginning to form at the tips of his fingers.

“Percy are you—”

“You shouldn’t come back,” Percy’s voice was almost a growl and this time Vex caught the flash of long, sharp teeth forming in his mouth. And then he turned and ran as fast as he could through the trees, leaving Vex alone.

 

She didn’t listen though, Vex was not someone who really responded well to someone telling her what to do, especially when nobody would come out happy from it. Percy had kissed her, he hadn’t run because he didn’t want to be around her anymore, he had run because he was scared. And that was something she never wanted him to be when it came to her.

So the next day she went back to the river. She didn’t waste time looking for him or wandering around the woods waiting for him to show himself, instead she stripped down and waded into the cool water. She washed her hair, floated downstream for a little while, and just relaxed in the water.

And after a few hours when she looked up she saw Percy sitting on the edge, watching her with longing in his eyes. He looked away as she started to swim back to him but didn’t leave.

“It took you a while to show up this time,” she teased lightly as she pulled herself up with him.

“I wasn’t going to,” he answered. “We shouldn’t do that again, it’s not safe for you. We shouldn’t see each other again.”

“Shouldn’t do what?” She asked softly, a smirk just barely forming on her lips as she dragged her eyes along his body, showing she knew exactly what he meant.

He smiled in spite of his warnings. “You know exactly what I mean.”

She shrugged and lay on her side with her hand under her head to look at him, it was a pose she had seen in some very nice paintings. “You kissed me, Percy, so I’m going to need a little more of an explanation.”

He sighed and worried his hands in his lap, just trying to do something to keep his mind off of the details of that kiss. “I had not been in my human form in years before I met you. And I didn’t plan on showing you what I was, but I did. Something just…called to me.” Vex felt a warmth grow in her chest because she knew exactly what he meant. “But I’m still not used to it. And when things are…intense I can’t hold it. And when we kissed I started to turn. And I can’t do that with you, not when we’re…together.” Percy looked ashamed and the tips of his ears were red.

“You started to shift?”

He looked away. “You make it hard to focus on holding back.”

“Don’t.” The word left her mouth before she even realized, but she didn’t regret it. “I don’t want you to hold back. I fell in love with you, Percy, not with this shape of you.”

“Vex,” his voice sounded like a warning, like a no waiting to happen.

She sat up fully, shuffled closer to him, held his face in her hands, and she whispered, “I want all of you Percy. I don’t want you to hold back from me.”

“I could hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t. You’d never hurt me.”

“Vex’ahlia,” he whispered, half begging for her to go and half pleading with her to stay.

She licked her lips and moved closer and Percy broke. They kissed each other for the second time, it was full of hunger and desperation. And it took seconds before they were unsatisfied with the inches between their bodies. Percy grabbed Vex’s hips as she pulled herself into his lap. His dick was hardening between them but they were too focused on the moment to think about it, Vex in particular was focused on the sharp points at Percy’s fingertips were digging into her hips as his claws started to grow. She in turn dug her fingernails into his shoulders, finding that the little pricks of pain only spurred her further.

Vex’s tongue traced the edges of his teeth and she shivered when she felt them grow and sharpen. Deep in his throat he growled and caught her tongue between his teeth playfully before quickly releasing it. He broke away, this time not hiding his teeth from her or averting his gaze in hopes she wouldn’t see that they were the eyes of a wolf and not a man. “I can’t—can’t stay like this. I’m already—”

Vex wrapped her arms around his neck, “I don’t care about that, I want this. I want you. Please Percy.”

His lips quirked up into a grin, “I just can’t say no to you.”

She smiled back, “Then don’t, we’ll both be much happier if you stop trying.”

He chuckled but it was gravelly and came from deep in his chest. He nipped at her neck, his sharp teeth dragged along her skin and once or twice Vex thought he was close to breaking skin, but she was never once scared. He could kill her so easily, he could do anything to her as he shifted, but she knew he wouldn’t.

Vex could feel coarse hair beginning to grow under her fingers and she began to run her hands down to his shoulders where she touched his scars. Percy gasped against her neck and his body became even more tense under her. “Percy, darling? Are you okay? We can stop—”

“I’m fine,” he said and when he looked at her she only saw hunger in his bright, clear eyes. “If you want to stop at any point, all you have to do is say so and I’ll stop.”

“I know,” her fingers trailed down his chest and his head tilted back and he moaned. Her fingers touched the long, ragged scars from claws that raked his ribs long ago. The white fur was already getting thicker and longer and when Percy looked back at her she could see the tips of his white, pointed ears poking out from his hair.

Vex wasn’t quite sure how or when he did it, but he flipped them easily and her back was pressed against the ground and he was hovering above her. For a few seconds he just looked at her. They were breathing heavily already and both of them were aching for one another but both wanted to draw it out a little longer.

Vex reached up and touched his ears and he laughed, short almost barks of laughter and with a voice, deeper and rougher than ever before he said, “Is that really the first thing you go for?”

Vex smirked and said, “I’m saving the rest of you for a little later.”

He bent down and his tongue lapped at her skin, flicking over her nipples and his teeth grazed against them before he said, “I suppose that makes one of us.”

She hummed happily and ran her fingers through his hair, which was not as wavy anymore and felt somewhere between hair and fur, and gently pushed him down, “Then stop teasing and get to work.”

His tongue took her by surprise. It wasn’t particularly precise but it was long and flat, flicking at her clit in a way that made her arch her back and tilt her head back as she moaned. She closed her eyes and one of her hands went to her breast and she began rolling her nipple between her fingers as Percy’s tongue slid deep inside her like he was trying to taste every inch of her.

When she finally looked back down at him she saw something entirely different from the Percy that had been there moments ago. His face was no longer human, it had a long muzzle and was covered in white fur. His entire body was covered in fur and there was a long tail that swished behind him. But it was also not the shape of the wolf she had seen before. Beneath the fur was the barest undertone of a man. The large paws on either side of her hips had long almost human shaped fingers and his torso still had the basic human shape it had before, though it looked bigger now than earlier.

“Oh Percy,” she said quietly and her other hand reached down and touched the top of his head. He began to pull away and she whined, “No, no don’t stop.”

He looked at her for what felt like a long time before he dipped his head back down and started again with even more intensity than before, finding the ways to make her say his name. She moved her hand from her breast to her clit as his tongue lapped at her hole and he tried press his tongue in even farther, like he was trying to taste as much of her as physically possible. And while it felt amazing it wasn’t quite enough to get her off, but she so desperately needed to.

She rubbed her clit and pulled at the short fur on his head, holding him there as she went over the edge. “Fuck fuck fuck, Percy!” Her voice squeaked out his name as he licked her through her orgasm.

She slowly pet the top of his head as she came down and gently pushed him away when the overstimulation lost it’s pleasantness. “Holy fuck,” she panted and then pushed herself up on her elbows to look down at him better. “We certainly wasted time, didn’t we?” He cocked his head to the side and his tail wagged.

Then he stood up and Vex’s chest felt tight as she looked at him. She had always know he was big as a wolf, even in this halfway (or maybe more like three-fourths) form he was big. But there was a difference in standing beside him, walking with him, sitting with him, and other normal activities she had done before and lying underneath him like this.

She licked her lips and glanced down to see his heavy, longer and thicker dick than before. It was now also red and with a tapered end. “You’ve certainly been holding out,” she said almost breathlessly.

He huffed out something that almost sounded like a laugh and with one almost paw he nudged at her side and growled out in something barely human sounding, “Roll over.”

She arched an eyebrow at him and the edges of her lips quirked up in a smile. “Not usually how I do things, but I think I’ll have to make an exception this time.” She turned over and got on her hands and knees.

A heavy hand with thick, rough pads that scraped at her back pressed down lightly. She wanted to say something flirty and joking but her heart was in her throat and beating so hard that there was no way Percy would be fooled into thinking she was cool and calm when instead she was filled with anticipation and was terribly eager to just feel him already. So she just went down to her elbows.

Percy’s half hands half paws grabbed at her hips, his fingers nearly touching in the middle, and he rocked his hips forward. She expected to feel him inside her, but what she felt was his cock slide along her and brush her clit. At first she thought he had missed with his new lack of coordination, but then he did it again. And when she shifted her hips in hopes that it would help him, he adjusted himself and did it again. And then she realized he was just teasing her.

“For the love of Pelor, Percy,” she whined, “if you don’t—” her voice cut off with a moan and she dropped her head onto her forearm as the first few inches of Percy sank into her.

It did not occur to Vex or Percy that they probably should not call upon a god in moments like this, because sometimes they did in fact look. They were both too lost in each other to even consider the idea that Pelor, the god most worshipped in this town, would turn his gaze to the protector of it. If he did look upon them that day he must have looked away again quickly because there was no divine sign that said, _What the fuck you guys?_

Percy was thicker than anyone she’d been with and the stretch was delicious. He was still for a few moments until Vex said, “You’re not going to break me, darling, but you can certainly try.” There was a wicked edge to her voice that would have made Percy laugh. Instead he thrust forward, filling Vex up another couple of inches.

When he pulled out Vex felt empty and hollow, she was on the verge of whimpering, asking for more, when Percy gave it to her. This time he buried himself to the hilt and one of Vex’s hands reached back to grab his thigh and she cried out his name. And then Percy really started. No longer teasing or letting her adjust, Percy started fucking her. His grip on her tightened as he brought her hips back to meet his, her fingers dug into the meat of his thigh as she moaned openly.

Vex wasn’t sure how long this had been going on, only that she wanted more of it, when she felt his dick catch as he pulled back. “Percy?’ she gasped out as he pressed back in, meeting a little resistance as he did so. “Oh fuck, is that—” Percy pulled back again, this time with more difficulty than before.

“We should,” Percy’s voice broke into a half growl as he forced himself not to thrust back into Vex, “stop.”

“No, not now. Please, I want it,” Vex pressed her fingers into his thigh a little more, trying to pull him back before she moved her hand between her legs and began to circle her clit, trying to draw herself closer to her climax.

Percy didn’t have the power nor the desire to deny her. He thrust back in with a little more force and his knot popped in and didn’t come out. And then he howled as he came, spilling deep inside of her. Vex was right behind him, cumming with his name on her lips and tightening around his cock.

When they both slowly came back to the moment Vex laughed and turned her heard to look up at the still mostly wolfish man above her, who was panting with his tongue out, just like a wolf would. When he looked down at her he seemed to smile and he pressed his forehead against her shoulder blade and she put her head back down to wait for the knot to come down.

“Do you always howl when you cum?” She asked teasingly and he just huffed in amusement but didn’t answer.

 

The Guardian continued to roam the woods but the huntress’ side. And a short time later Vex’ahlia returned from the woods with a tall man who had white hair and a wild look to him. She explained to the town that he had run away from a terrible situation long ago and was looking for a place to call home. They welcomed his skilled hands to their town and Vex welcomed him into her home. And together they protected the woods and the town from those who wished it harm.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got 1,000 kudos in October! And I was like cool I'm gonna write a thing! And then Halloween was a few days later and I was like let's just put them together! And now it's mid November and I'm just now posting it. I've had a major block, but I'm recovering from it! This was gonna be longer and more explicit, but I figured just post something already and it'll be better than never finishing it.  
> There was supposed to be a second part but I don't know how I feel about posting it (at least on this account I guess??) It was gonna be Werewolf Percy and Hunter Vex, but like, then I'd be writing werewolf sex and I dunno how other people feel about that and I've never even attempted to write anything like that, so it's tabled for right now.  
> And finally but not actually important, these wouldn't be their names in this life because like, that's not how it would work but I kept it the same for ease obviously, so if anyone was like man that must be weird what if they're like vaguely related or something also he couldn't be the Third, it's like place holder names basically. I was halfway through writing this and was like...huh...that...doesn't work. But I just kept going anyways.  
> Thanks for reading! Sorry I've been gone so long for anyone who looks for my stuff, it's been crazy to say the least. And a belated thanks for 1,000 kudos and Happy Halloween!!


End file.
